


Be A Good Boy

by tmntraphfan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominance, Domination/submission, Facials, Good Boy, Kissing, M/M, Masks, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Taste, Turtlecest, cum slut, musk, prostate, scent, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntraphfan/pseuds/tmntraphfan
Summary: Raphael showing Mikey a good time in the bedroom, and just how much of a Good Boy Mikey can be...This, among many others, was written a long time ago on Deviantart, and I'm posting them onto here. I also have them on a fanfiction.net account (under a different user name). Been wanting to get back into writing Turtlecest fun.





	Be A Good Boy

'Stupid Leo! Can't even play my video games in peace without him complaining that I should be "Training more." No wonder Raphie gets so pissed at him so often...'

Michelangelo was moving his shoulders up and down, as he ventured towards the room where him and his mate shared. Mikey couldn't help but smile at that. It had been almost a year since they had first gotten together.

Raph and him had been alone in the dojo, and all day Raphie had been staring at him in such a, well, I guess the best word would be a 'heated' expression on his face.

The youngster was a bit confused. Even his jokes and ribbings wouldn't change that 'weird' look on his brother's face. Mikey remembered that he was in the middle of a joke when he felt the hothead press him against the wall, giving a hard and forceful kiss onto the sea-green turtle's mouth.

Granted, the kiss was hot and the turtle in question was confused and shocked. But it was Raphael's hypnotic eyes that caught Mikey's attention. They were filled with lust, love...and concern. Without words, and with a soothing motion of Raph's dark-green hands smoothing up and down the baby brother's arms, Michelangelo could see a dozen thoughts pouring through those eyes.

He lusted and loved him, yet he wasn't going to hurt him. He cared for him, and yet he was hungry for him. And Mikey couldn't help it. The sudden attention of hungry proportions from his older brother, mixed with those ravenous eyes cascading over the youngster's soft skin and shivering body...total submission just felt right.

If it was just lust with a hard and steely gaze, perhaps Mikey would have been freaked out. If it was a soft and sensual graze and nothing more, perhaps he would have brushed it off.

But it was Pure Raph. Domination with Care. Forcefulness with Concern. A Hothead with Heart. Submission to him made the youngster's toes clench. And submission was exactly what Mikey wanted.

Smiling softly at the images of that first time in the dojo, Michelangelo opened his door and slumped in. But right when the door closed, and before he could even turn around, he felt large hands onto his body. A right hand grasped his mouth, while a left hand held Mikey's body still.

"Don't. Move. A Muscle. I've been waitin'. And good boys shouldn't be late."

Mikey couldn't help but shiver, deep breaths of lust pressing out of his plastron, as the hot and heavy scent of his lover oozed out and over his senses.

Mikey's eyes looked down at that right hand which was covering his mouth. One of its' fingers glossed over Mikey's lips until it pressed into his mouth. Mikey obediently suckled it without waiting for a command, all the while a pair of teeth nibbled and suckled on the right side of his neck.

Mikey's tongue twirled and suckled on that dark-green finger...just like he had willingly done to his Raphie's manhood time and time again...as a long and resounding churr bellowed deep from his gut.

"Mmm...that's a good boy Mikey. Good boys get good rewards. You're doing pretty damn well so far." And with those words, Raphael's left hand roughly and possessively raked his nails down Michelangelo's thighs, down to his slit.

Mikey couldn't help but churr louder, his mouth noisily suckling that digit that was soothing Mikey's upper and lower tongue, while his legs spread apart for his mate. Those teeth of the hothead nibbled stronger on his neck, feeling the youngster's pulse as Raphael's mouth moved backward.

He moved away from Mikey's neck, and grazed the outer ridges of Michelangelo's shell. The teeth made a scratching sound against the shell, but Mikey could feel the vibration of it, and it made the jokester tremble in the hothead's hold.

"Look at you Mikey. Legs spreading. Body Trembling. That saliva of yours overflowin' my finger...bet you'd like something else in that mouth of yours. Somethin' bettah. Do ya Mikey? Would you like to make me happy? Be a good boy for me?"

All Mikey could do was nod, quickly and energetically, as Raph's finger exited that hot mouth. Dark-green hands possessively grabbed Mikey's thighs, as those strong hands massaged inner thighs from spread legs.

And the youngster's breath hitched when those thumbs caressed over his slit.

"Nah. Not. Good. Enough...say it Mikey. Good boys talk. Scratch that. Good boys BEG for what they want. So, do you want this to stop? Or do you want to be my slut, hungry for my cock, begging to taste every inch of me like ya can't get enough of it."

"Y-Y-" Mikey was gasping harder and harder as those powerful hands massaged his thighs, and those fingers pressed harder and harder against his slit. He couldn't help but moan loudly as his cock dropped down into open air.

"W-want ya Raphie. I want to be your slut...your, your good boy. Please! Pl-please Raphie, make me your good boy. Please have me taste your...s-"

And before the rest of the words could escape from his mouth, one of those lovely hands grabbed his throbbing cock, while Raphael's other hand, a finger glistening with Michelangelo's own saliva, hungrily pressed against Mikey's needy hole.

"Yes. Fuck me! Taste me...uh, uh I mean, oooo, I want to taste you Raphael, let me be your good boy and taste your sex. Please!"

The last part of that speech was pitched high, like a mix between 'begging' and 'almost screeching.' A deep laugh echoed behind him as Mikey was pulled away and tossed onto the bed behind them.

With his face up, and his voice ready to yell for why the sudden stop of that excellent feeling, Michelangelo noticed that his mate moved with the quickness taught by years and years of being a Ninja. Before he knew it, both of his legs were tied to each of the bedposts.

And before Mikey could say anything, a rough but delicious kiss silenced him. Raphael's demanding tongue danced along with his, as both tongues twirled and lapped at one enough while saliva spilled out from both open mouths.

Mikey could feel his arms pressed up and over his head, as the hothead finished his work. But before he could feel anything else...he felt that stare.

Blue eyes looked up to those fiery ones...just like that first time. There was always those eyes. It was then that he noticed that Raphael was not even wearing his usual Red Mask. No...these eyes were naked. without any mask, without any walls. Only for him. That always made Michelangelo feel priviliged to see this. And that fire. Fire that could bring down an enemy, could intimidate the Shredder himself. And yet those eyes asked one simply question, to Mikey and only Mikey.

'Is this okay?'

For Mikey, it was a rather silly question. He trusted Raphael with everything and anything. He was Best Friend, Brother, and Arousing Lover. Why would Michelangelo ever say no to such a being as this?

While Raph's rough actions sparked his body to the fullest extent of arousal, it was that warmth and concern that melted his heart. He wasn't just a 'fucktoy' to Raphie, some THING to be used whenever. Sure, that's what some of the WORDS were. But it was certainly not the intention.

Simply put, Raphie couldn't get enough of him. To which Mikey couldn't help but feel like the smuggest guy in the world, to have that power over him. But he also felt the luckiest. To be wanted like that. Not just wanted. NEEDED. Raph needed him, just like Mikey needed him. Especially right now.

That body of strength, that stare that now said 'This is Mine and No one Elses'...

"Your boy is thirsty, Raphie. May I have something to...drink?"

The hothead couldn't help but grin at the naughtiness of Michelangelo's intention. But that grin turned into a lust-filled smile as the hothead climbed over this willing body underneath him.

Raphael's cock was already out and leaking, as the hothead took his cock into his own hands and gave a few pumps. Looking down, the bigger turtle churred as Michelangelo's eyes followed his mate's cock. Those succulent lips licked, waiting for his prize as the hothead scooted closer and closer.

"So my boy is thirsty, eh? That's good. That's really good."

Raphael took the tip of his cock, and traced Michelangelo's face with his precum. Slowly stroking his shaft, he traced the tip of his cock up and down the left side of Mikey's face. Scooting backward, he jerked his shaft a bit more, producing some more bits of precum so that he could trace the other side of Mikey's soft skin.

Hooded eyes looked down as blue ones closed, the scent of Raphael's sex was making Mikey's toes curl and his breath hitch more and more. As he felt Raph's cock smear its' precum over the top of his lips, and then the bottom, Mikey's breath was now a unrelenting heap of 'stop and start', heaving motions.

He was being marked by his lover. The scent cascading over his skin from his Raphie. Raph was making him his, and only his. And he Loved it! Being wanted and needed like this was a thrill like no other.

"Open your mouth like a good boy Mikey. Taste me, taste every inch."

And Raphael slowly pushed into that willing mouth, moaning loudly as that expert tongue caressed and lapped over the skin of his cock. Mikey moaned loudly through his nostrils, as that enriching taste of his lover entered his throat.

Mikey sucked and swallowed, making noises that a slut would make, thirsty for any bits of precum that oozed out of the head of his mate. His tied hands and feet clenched and flexed, as that feeling of helplessness actually made his cock throb harder in the open air.

He looked up at Raphael's hooded eyes, watching as his lover humped and pushed this enticing cock deeper and deeper into this throat.

Mikey gurgled and churred. Saliva oozed out of the corners of his mouth, as his tongue lapped up the head and then the sides of his Raphie's manhood.

"Yesss Mikey. Look at you. So hungry, so Thirsty. Good boys like you know how to please...how to suck cock like a champ. Such a good cum-slut. Bet you like that phrase, eh? All those times you've wanted to suck me? All those times you HAVE sucked me? On the couch. In the shower. In the sewers and on rooftops. You can't get enough of this, can you? Answer me boy!"

Raphael pulled his cock out, so that only the tip caressed those sea-green lips. A deep and raggard breath came out of Mikey, to which he could only answer:

"Yes Raphie. L-love it. Love tasting you, sucking you. I wanna be your good boy...your c-c-cumsluuuut. Anywhere, anytime. Just for you Raphie...yes, please, taste..."

Raphael couldn't help but smile as he looked behind his shoulder, watching Michelangelo's cock throb and ooze precum without even being touched. It was a constant reminder that his Mikey was enjoying this.

"Then go ahead Mikey. Make me cum, make me feed you up, oh so well...just like good boys do!"

And with that, Raphael pressed just the tip of his cock into Mikey's mouth. But then he held still. It was times like these in which Raph could see just how much Mikey wanted this. And how willing and wanting that the youngster wanted to be, for him. Only him.

The youngster lapped and suckled on the tip, lapping up bit after bit of precum. Then he raised his head, wanting to get more and more inches into his mouth. All Raph had to do was hold still, as Mikey was desperately hungry for the taste and texture of his Raphie's cum. Thirsty for that delicious dessert that only his mate could provide.

And god, Mikey's mouth was definitely a wonder to behold. Raph couldn't control it anymore. Grabbing the back of bed, above Mikey's head, the hothead pumped his cock in and out of that greedy mouth. Faster and harder, he could see Michelangelo's hands shaking and shuddering while that mouth slobbered and suckled over every inch.

It was with a powerful roar that Raph began cumming, deep into his lovely boy's mouth, as dark-green legs shuddered at the force of his orgasm. Easing back so that only the tip remained it Mikey's mouth, Raph stroked his shaft as he pumped shot after shot of creamy goodness into his willing boy's mouth.

And all Mikey could do was moan loudly, feeling spurt after spurt of that nectar paint his tongue. He greedily drank every drop, enriched in his mate's taste and feel while the scent of Raphie's sex made those blue eyes flutter.

"Yesss Mikey. Drink every drop. Take every drop juuust like the good boy you are. Yes. Such a good boy, a wonderful boy you are....yesss."

Mikey's mouth closed onto his mate's manhood, giving a few suckles in order to get the last remnants of his mate's seed, until Raphael pulled back and away from his mouth.

All Mikey could do was flop his head back, his plastron heaving and shaking from the intensity of it all.

That was, until Michelangelo's eyes shot out and his body raised up from the bed. He could feel the wetness of Raphael's mouth sliding back and forth, taking Mikey's cock in and out of his mouth. At the same time, he could feel the hothead's finger dig into his ass.

And all Mikey could do was groan and moan, his legs and arms shaking and shuddering at the sudden assault on his senses. He knew he wouldn't last long. This feeling of submission. Of totally being under the power of the almighty Raphael.

That expert finger finding his sweet spot, roughly yet sensually stabbing against his prostate again and again. And all the while, that Excellent mouth was cascading back and forth onto his cock. And then those words...

"Good boys deserve good awards, don't ya think! Cum for me Mikey. Give me all you got. I want every drop of this cum out of you, understand? And you better answer!"

"Y--yes, si-si-sirrr."

"What was that? Good boys beg, and when they Beg they Beg Clearly!"

And with that, Raphael stabbed Michelangelo's sweet spot. Hard!

"Yes! Yes sir! Please, please make your boy cum. Please Raphie, please make me cum...n-n-neeeeeeeed iiiiit. Please!"

With a triumphant smile, Raphael suckled as fast as he can, all the while that finger stroked upon that spot deep within. Harder and harder.

And all Mikey could do was shake, his body moving up and down as his tied hands and fingers shuddered. The nerves in his body had a mind of their own. They were making the bed wiggle like it was a water bed.

Mikey's pulse quickened, his eyes glazed over, and then he was seeing white as he yelled:

"Yes! Yes Master, yesssss!!"

Raphael moaned loudly at those words, as he took every single drop of his mate's cum. Swallowing every bit of that cream, all the while his finger massaged and pressed upon Mikey's prostate.

And the view. The view of Michelangelo shaking and shuddering in a shattering bit of a climax, all the while a long wail of orgasmic pleasure was coming from Mikey's mouth and that intoxicating taste of his lover filled his throat...

This is what Raph lived for. This being that kept him sane every day. Whose light always filled out the hothead's own darkness. This treasure that was in his hands.

Raphael slowly pulled his finger out, then slowly suckled the last bits of cum from Mikey's shaft. He softly moved to untie the bindings from both legs and arms, and then caressed Mikey's plastron in slow and soothing circular motions.

Mikey couldn't help but murmur and moan happily at that movement. His mate was always so loving afterwards. Then he felt his own Orange mask being taken off. Mikey looked into Raphael's eyes, and those eyes still hypnotized him. Curious to see what Raphael would do next...

Michelangelo was a little...shall we say...surprised.

Raphael took the orange bandana, and softly glazed it back and forth over the tip of Michelangelo's cock. He smeared it with bits of cum and precum that was still left there. Then he placed it to his own cock, doing the same thing.

Before Mikey could open his mouth and ask a 'What the hell are you doing', he was silenced once again as he saw Raphael place the mask next to the hothead's own face.

'He's...sniffing it?"

Dark eyes caressed over blue ones.

"You feel good, taste good, and you smell good Mikey. Such a good, horny little boy you are. Always willin' to please. Your scent...our scent. What's mine is yours Mikey. And what's yours is MINE."

With that, Raphael placed the orange bandana over his mate. Mikey could see the wetness from both his own cum and Raphie's. He was surprised when a moan escaped his lips as the wetness rubbed over his face.

"Yess...sniff Mikey. Like good boys do. Like good boys should! This is your scent and mine. Taste..."

And with that, Raphael let the wetness of the bandanna gloss over Michelangelo's willing tongue.

"...and Sniff..."

And with that, Michelangelo breathed heavily as the cloth pressed strongly against his face. Blue eyes looked back at those dark ones.

"Mmmm Mikey. Yes, breathe that in good and deep. Good boys always deserve as much rewards as possible. It's nice being my good, little boy...don't cha think?"

Here he was, Michelangelo. A ninja. A Battle Nexus Champion. Feeling a strong hand with a wet cloth, which was a mixture of his best friend's cum as well as his own dampening the fabric, pressed against his face while that other strong, dark-green hand rubbed his own achingly hungry and hot hole.

As his legs spread wider for that lovely hand to do more. As his lungs breathed in more of that heavy yet addictive aroma and scent from that bandana. And those fiery eyes told Mikey that the night was far from over...

Mikey couldn't help but give a Beaming smile to his Raphie.

"Yes sir, it's Excellent to Be a Good Boy."


End file.
